minami_kefandomcom-20200214-history
Minami-ke Episode 01
"The Three Minami Sisters" "Minami-san-chi no San Shimai" (南さんちの三姉妹) Airdate: 7 October 2007 Internal Date: 14 October 2007 and some of the days afterward. Previous Episode → 01 Next Episode → 02 Synopsis This episode introduces Chiaki, Fujioka, Haruka, Kana, Keiko, Ninomiya, and Sensei. The Minami Sisters are introduced and their distinctive personalities are made immediately apparent. Kana attempts to cook dinner, attempts to kiss Chiaki, and is fooled by Chiaki with regards to breakfast. Finally, Chiaki does long-term damage to the relationship between Kana and Fujioka. Segment One [Manga]The day begins as Haruka steps out onto the balcony in the sunlight and stretches, before rushing back inside because a teapot has started boiling. Meanwhile, Chiaki and Kana both get up and pauses to gaze meaningfully at her calendar, specifically Sunday the 14th. Haruka is preparing in the kitchen as Chiaki walks in to greet her and offer help. Haruka says she can peel the carrots. Kana charges in and gives a speech about it being Sunday and, as such, she is going back to sleep.Kana (03:19):"Today is Sunday, the day of the week with the most free time. In light of this freedom...first, I'll go back to sleep!" She then dances her way back to her room as the others bid her good night. Strangely, this seems to hurt her, and she implies she wants them to stop her and ask for her help.Kana wants the approval of her sisters, but goes about getting it in the worst possible way. See Kana Minami#With Her Sisters. Haruka says she can deal with the potatoes. Kana botches this horribly, and Chiaki again bids her good night, implying she can go back to sleep. Segment Two [Manga]The next day, when Chiaki returns from school, Kana, who is lying indolently in pile of half-eaten food and manga, comments that Chiaki should return home sooner to play with her.Kana's speech to Chiaki about the duties of little sisters.Kana (04:15): "Serve me, worship me, entertain me...all your sworn duties as my little sister!" Chiaki responds condescendingly, and prepares to do her homework, prompting Kana to beg her to relieve her of her boredom. Chiaki is surprised, since Haruka had instructed Kana to prepare dinner. Kana has, of course, forgotten, but then begs Chiaki to help her. Chiaki at first refuses, but Kana blackmails her with the knowledge of what will happen when Kana is allowed to use her epically bad cooking skills freely. After the two have donned aprons, Chiaki instructs Kana to check the fridge, which turns out to be mostly empty, which causes Kana to close the door in a huff at the lack of ingredients. Chiaki points out that this hardly the real issue.Chiaki (06:04), to Kana: "What's important in cooking is skill, followed by passion and good ingredients. However, your skills are hardly decent and there's no passion. Without any ingredients to mask your abominations, your food would surely end up rotting in the trash." Chiaki walks to the phone to order takeout, but Kana refuses to let her make the call. Chiaki enjoins her to swallow her pride and let them have a decent dinner, but Kana suggests they make pancakes, an idea Chiaki appreciates, since even an idiot can make them, or so she thinks.They begin making the batter and all seems well, but then Kana, digging through the fridge, begins deciding to add canned fruit, yogurt, juice, and other such novelties. Chiaki warns that the recipe should not be messed with, but Kana adds it all anyway. Not surprisingly, the batter refuses to thicken, and as they are out of pancake mix, the dish is irretrievable. Kana says perhaps they should just call it cream stew.Cream stew appears in the series more often than chance, for instance also appearing in Minami-ke: Okaeri Episode 04#Segment Two and Minami-ke Episode 03#Segment Two. Eventually, Haruka returns, apologizing for being late, and sees Chiaki force-feeding the "cream stew" to a remorseful Kana. Segment Three for this.]] , though not completely replaced.]] [Manga]The sisters are watching an episode of Sensei and Ninomiya-kun, in which Ninomiya tries to push sensei away but he persists, insisting that he no longer cares how society views their relationship.Sensei (08:31), to Ninomiya: "I lied to you! I don't care how society will judge me. I love you, Ninomiya-kun." This culminates in a kiss, which Haruka interrupts for Chiaki's sake by changing the channel to a news show about a loincloth festival.A running joke throughout the first season that originates in the manga chapter for this segment. They then kiss. Chiaki asks Haruka about the scene, but Haruka quickly changes the topic by asking her about her day at school. After the meal, as Haruka is washing the dishes, Kana questions Haruka's actions and Haruka admits that while it would be better for Chiaki to know about "Strange Things", she panicked and wasn't able to handle it properly. Kana announces that she will show Chiaki what a kiss is. As Kana sits down next to Chiaki, Chiaki again questions the kiss, and goes on to wonder why they would show this kind of thing in prime time, since it would affect the viewers. Kana is taken aback by the point and asks Chiaki to explain what's so bad about it. Chiaki says it's because they're kissing, but Kana questions why kissing is bad, stating that one who has never done it shouldn't condemn it. Chiaki astutely asks if Kana has done so; they both know she hasn't. Kana thinks about it then asks if Chiaki wants to try it. Chiaki refuses. Kana does not let it drop, and decides to try and force Chiaki into it. An extended chase scene follows,The chase scene is one of the most memorable scenes in the entire anime.During this scene, a door next to Kana's room (presumably an alternative entrance to Chiaki's room or a closet, but this door is never seen open) is left out. This door appears in every other shot of that hallway in the first season (before their residence design was changed radically at the advent of Okawari).Kana (11:24), referring to the kiss she is trying to force: "We're sisters! What is there to be embarassed about?" Chiaki: "Shut up! Don't you understand that there are things that sisters should and shouldn't do? Kono Bakayarou!" with Kana finally pinning Chiaki to the living room floor, but unable to finish before Haruka walks in and questions what they are doing. Kana explains and Haruka tells her to leave Chiaki alone. Kana rebuts that since Haruka is far more experienced (she is not), she should be the one to do this with Chiaki. Chiaki has no objectionChiaki adores Haruka., but Haruka is disconcerted and loses her composure. Seeing nothing happening, Kana takes her place, and gets punched.Kana sows. The karma comes back to her in Minami-ke Episode 13#Segment Four. Segment Four used on her.]] The next day, Kana is still asleep despite it being time to go to school, so Chiaki comes in to wake her. Kana sits up, and with a blank-eyed expression, promptly forms the same puckering expression she wore while trying to kiss Chiaki the day before.Again Kana sows. She should recognize the blank eyes in Minami-ke Episode 13#Segment Four. This time Chiaki holds her off by swinging a binder at her, and Haruka walks in and asks what they're doing. As Kana is being led out the door, she breaks off and sits down at the kotatsu, deamnding food. Chiaki tells her they'll be late, but Kana insists that not having breakfast is bad for the body. Chiaki comments that she and Haruka will therefore be fine. Kana is shocked at Chiaki's heartlessness, but Chiaki reiterates that it doesn't matter to her how Kana ends up. Kana appeals to Haruka, who gives her a small rice roll. Kana says it's not enough, but Haruka lays down the law, telling her to wake up earlier the next day, in a cheerful voice of course. Chiaki then gives a convoluted Minami Logic argument as to why Kana should go to school now, because of the lunch they serve there. Convinced, Kana rushes out the door. At school, Kana is collapsed from hunger on the table, and Keiko asks her what's wrong. Kana comments that she's feeling particularly stupid today, having been tricked by Chiaki, now that she has realized the obvious flaw in Chiaki's argument, namely that lunch isn't served until noon. She then demands that Keiko give her food, but Keiko says she is unable to do so. Disappointed, Kana curses the devilish Chiaki and starts ignoring Keiko, who is distressed by this.Kana's comments here about Keiko's "common response"s echoes what happens in Minami-ke: Okaeri Episode 08#Segment Three. As Kana looks out the window, sighing melancholic at her hunger, Fujioka looks on, blushes, and clutches his heart. Segment Five [Manga]In her shoe locker, Kana discovers a letter addressed to her. She promptly runs home and announces this to her sisters, showing them the letter and jumping on the table.Haruka (17:55): "Ah, so you've gotten old enough to start getting love letters." Chiaki: "Haruka-nee-sama, I don't think age has much to do with it. Despite Kana's admonition that Chiaki not read the letter out loud, Chiaki does so. It is from Fujioka asking to meet her privately after the class the next day. Meanwhile, Kana covers her ears and overreacts in the background.Fujioka's Letter (18:10): "I'm sorry to suddenly leave you a message like this. Ever since the day I met you, I felt my eyes following you ever so relentlessly. I admire your energetic and pushy personality. If it isn't too much trouble, I would like to talk to you after class, just the two of us." Haruka asks Kana what kind of guy Fujioka is and Kana explains that he's a member of the soccer team who is highly popular with the girls, which causes Kana to realize that she can flaunt him and use him to show off. Kana jumps on the table again to celebrate. Chiaki comments how superficial this is, but Kana asks if Chiaki is jealous, then drinks Chiaki's tea.This possibly motivates Chiaki to do what follows, though it is unlikely in light of the events of Minami-ke Episode 03#Segment Four. Chiaki comments that the letter is suspicious and that it is unlikely that a popular guy would write a love letter to someone such as Kana. Overriding Kana's objection to this, Chiaki continues by explaining how she thinks the letter might actually be a challenge to a fight from the Banchou Fujioka.Fujioka's Letter (20:22), after reinterpretation by Chiaki: "A letter of challenge: lately, you seem to stand out a lot. It's quite an annoyance. Let's end this with our fists, where no one will dare interfere. Signed, the Ball-Kicking Banchou, Fujioka." Haruka comments that Fujioka might just be bad at expressing himself, but is ignored as Chiaki offers Kana her special strategy for defeating the talented-with-his-feet Fujioka. The next day, Fujioka waits in the classroom for Kana who finally appears. But instead of saying anything, Kana simply walks in and kicks the stammering Fujioka's left leg hard in the shinsIncidentally giving only the first of three panty shots in the entire series. It barely counts. For reference, the other two are in Minami-ke Episode 09#Segment Four and Minami-ke: Betsubara#Segment Three., then announces how this attack to his pivot leg has won her the fight.Kana (21:45): "I'm going to make you pay for fooling around with my pure maiden heart." Finally, Kana runs home and gives Chiaki the thumbs up on a plan successfully implemented.The entirety of segment five is a memorable scene, perhaps the most memorable in the series.It is notable that Fujioka is referred to as Fujioka the entire time, implying that, as he is unknown to the family at the time, this must be his surname. However, Fujioka is referred to the entire rest of the series by this name, despite reaching levels of familiarity which would suggest that they should have switched over to his familiar name. It is possible that he simply didn't write his surname on the letter. Manner of Adaptation The adaptation of this episode from the manga was highly faithful, with the primary differences being small differences in wording and extra material to pad the interludes. Notably, the chase scene was greatly extended. Fan Reaction Reactions to the episode were generally highly positive, with the view that the show had exceeded expectations. Some felt that the show was too slow-paced. Referbacks Notes Trivia Cultural References Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes Category:Episode Category:Minami-ke Season 1